<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>found my place in vacancy by stubborn_jerk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750074">found my place in vacancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk'>stubborn_jerk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Episode: s01e18 Juno Steel and the Final Resting Place, Introspection, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted it to last instead of being a held breath.</p><p>And that was dangerous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>150 Follower celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>found my place in vacancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the sigh Nureyev emitted when Juno brushed his hair breathed life into his chest, trapped as they were by the claustrophobic walls of a Martian burial chamber, Juno wanted to stand up, kill Miasma himself, and break them out of there.</p><p>It was a fleeting fantasy, like all good thoughts were, dangerous little things he could chalk up to the adrenaline of a moment. Like their eyes meeting in the middle of a standoff between an enraged showrunner and her mother. Like Nureyev’s hand on top of his as they were carted off to their final resting place.</p><p>With Nureyev’s head resting on his lap and Juno’s hand in his hair the only two points of contact between them— minimizing it to make up for a minimum of fifteen shocks to his system a day— this was different. </p><p>It made Juno feel like he could get them out of there, get Nureyev somewhere the blankets are soft and the room service is good, make him forget this all ever happened for as long as Juno could, and… </p><p>And live like that.</p><p>He wanted it to last instead of being a held breath.</p><p>And that was dangerous.</p><p>“I need some sleep,” he reasoned with himself.</p><p>Nureyev's eyes fluttered open, but only halfway, almost unable to do it in full. “Shall I get up?”</p><p>Juno paused.</p><p>Let this be a held breath then, he figured. He’d get as good as he got. </p><p>He shook his head. “I’ll be fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>